Fall For You
by Miss Pessimistic
Summary: Song Fic; Remus is breaking up with Sirius, so he does the only thing that he can think of to keep them together. Sing their song. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. Some-what fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I'm not old.! And I cant sing! OR write songs! So I'm not J.K Rowling, I didn't write the song, and I didn't sing it!**

**A/N: Song Fic; Fall for You by Second Hand Serenade; it's beautiful; go listen to it before you read this! Then review me.!**

**HERE'S THE LINK INSTRUCTIONS!**

**First in your address bar type in www. youtube .com (no spaces tho]]hen add in there after the .com/watch?v=gvyqVxCTp7o&hd=1**

**Got it?**

**www. youtube .com/watch?v=gvyqVxCTp7o&hd=1 (No spaces]]**

**

* * *

**

"No! Sirius! It's over!" The words sting at the finality in it. He yells and heads towards the door. This can't be happening. We've been together for almost 4 years. He doesn't give me a valid reason to break up, but he says it's something about last week. Being Valentine's Day. I got lots of Valentine's notes and cards, chocolates and flowers, whispers and winks. . . hugs and kisses. He got glares and icy stares, death threats and hate notes, someone even tripped and hexed him. He had cried. I comforted him, but I noticed how it affected him through out the week after that.

He's told me he's had it. He tells me I can do so much better. That he just wants me to be happy. He doesn't understand when I tell him that I want him only. That only _he _makes me happy. That I don't want any of them, only _him_. He tells me he loves me, but he has to let me go to find better. I tell him I don't want him to let me go, that I don't want to find anyone else. We begin arguing again, and fight. His last statement is final.

"It's over, Sirius." as he places his hand on the knob. I panic, my mind is blank, I want to stall him just so I can give myself time to think. But what can I say? He won't believe that I love him, that after all those girls last week, that I must have surely found one of them more attractive than him. But I didn't. But he doesn't believe that, and I can't blame him if I were in his shoes. He's had a few girls too, and I was filled with jealousy, hes seen more girls for me in an hour than he ever did, but I never got death threats, and hate directed at me for dating him. I don't want to lose him. I'm not ready to. I want to grab him and lock him up in my arms forever, so he has no attempt to escape, but I know I can't. I gave him my heart, and he gave me his everything. We only have a few weeks of school left, and with the N.E.W.T s he can surely avoid me. Whatever I say now, it's the future of our relationship. So I sing our song, in a slow, steady voice.

_"Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying,  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core,  
but hold your breath,"_

I pause to see if he will listen, if he will react. He stiffens, and slowly turns to face me, and I take a teeny step closer.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
over again, don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true, cause a guy like you is impossible to find,  
you're impossible to find."_

I can feel my eyes stinging, but I take another step forward.

"Sirius. . ." he whispers, but this is my last chance, so I interrupt him before he can ask me to stop.

"_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start,  
Ohh, but hold your breath,"_

I take a large step closer and take his hands in mine, and tears are rolling down my cheek. But I sing. I sing in a more confident tone, just as the beat is to be.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again, don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true,  
cause a guy like you's impossible to find,  
it's impossible. . ."_

Then I quickly change to the more faster part, in a loud voice,

"_So breathe in so deep,  
__breathe me in, I'm yours to keep,  
and hold onto your words, cause talk is cheap  
and remember me tonight-when-you're-asleep. . ."_

The words bounce off the wall, as I sing loud, and then the slow part, that I sing in barely a whisper. He's mouthing the words with me, because I know he knows them too. It's our song, after all.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you. . .  
over again..don't make me change my mind.. Or  
I _wont_ live to see another day..I swear it's true..  
cause a guy like you is impossible to find. . ."_

Then in the fastest part of the song, that goes so quick I barely breathe, and I have to shout it, but Remus is singing with me now. I don't need oxygen to finish singing it, only him.

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you!  
Over again! Don't make me change my mind!  
Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. ."  
then it slows down,

"Cause a guy like you is impossible to find. . you're impossible to find." I breathe, my words hanging in the air. I let go of his hands and wrap my arms around him protectively, as he buries his face in my chest. I feel it's warm and wet, which tells me he's crying too.

"Our song. . ." he mumbles, as he looks back up at me, as an innocent boy I love, "I didn't know you still remembered it. . . or even the words."

I shake my head, with a weak smile, "I could never forget it."

"It's been more than two years since we heard it." We stand there together, in silence, with eachothers comfort.

"I'm sorry. . ." he says, guiltily.

"It's okay. Just listen and understand Remus: I love you. Only you. None of those other girls or boys or whatever. I will never love anyone else but you. And you can't drive me away. I know it will be hard, getting through our lives together, but after everything, we'll always be stronger. We only need eachother. Well, after we're outta Hogwarts they'll be James, Peter, and Lily. But we'll be a great pack, the lovers. Cause Peter will eventually get a girlfriend, but until then. . .we can be the 2 lovers and 3 friends. Or for Lily and James, the 4 lovers, and 1 friend. Or maybe-"

But I was cut off by the too familar soft lips, against mine. He pulled away, and looked up at me.

"You talk way too much, Sirius." he says. I smile at him, and grab him, and twist him around with me, until we land on a bed, with me hovering above him. We're both breathing heavily, though my breaths are quicker from singing.

"You know Moony, I think I have just fallen for you. Over again." and I sealed it with another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Go listen to the song if you didn't now! And then when you review me, if you did listen to it, tell me in the review and your opinion of it-and the story! I will give a thanks to you in another one of my stories if you do listen to it. If the link don't wanna work, just look up**

**"Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade" Thanks me readers, and. . .review :D**


End file.
